


Moustaches Are The Key To Happiness

by GlitterGirl



Category: Twin Twin
Genre: Gen, Moustache Envy, all of the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGirl/pseuds/GlitterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francois has a moustache. Lorent is jealous of said moustache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moustaches Are The Key To Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> The dialogue was originally in French but for the purpose of posting it here it is in English. It was also because I don't know enough French to be sure it is accurate.

"I wanna have a moustache. I wanna have a moustache! I WANNA HAVE A MOUSTACHE!" it was Lorent again. He'd been sulking about wanting a moustache for weeks! This time it was Francois' turn to be in the receiving end of Lorent's disappointment when he, yet again, woke without a moustache. Normally this would have annoyed Francois by now but today he just couldn't stop laughing as his fellow band member jumped up and down on the spot flailing his arms like a small child screaming "but I NEED to have a moustache Francois!"

That's when Francois noticed a change. Instead of having a tantrum Lorent had fallen silent and had a spark in his eyes and a big grin on his face that Francois knew could only mean trouble. "What is it?" Francois asked cautiously "what are you planning this time?"  
"You have a moustache..." Lorent said and Francois could almost SEE the cogs turning in his fellow band member's brain. "Can I have YOUR moustache Francois?"  
"No! Absolutely NOT! It's MINE!" Francois said with his hand over his moustache as if Lorent was about to rip it off his face.  
"But Francois..." Lorent had his puppy eyes out now and Francois was finding it hard to resist. His logic won in the end though.  
"No. That's not possible." the look of hurt and betrayal Lorent gave him was almost enough to make him do anything he could to get Lorent the moustache he so wanted. Almost, but not quite. 

Lorent spent the next half an hour curled up in a corner sulking. His bottom lip quivered on several occasions but he was determined he would NOT cry. After that he maintained the great sulk for an entire week before yet again getting the scheming glint in his eyes. He raced out the front door as fast as he could before checking to see that the bins had been emptied. They had been/ 'OH YEAH!' he thought before jumping into the yellow one to wait for Francois. It stank in the bin but it wasn't long before he heard someone walk past his hiding place. He opened the lid of the bin to find... "Patrick?"  
"Lorent? Why are you in the bin?"  
"I'm waiting for Francois." Lorent stated matter-of-factly.  
"In the bin?" Patrick was becoming more and more confused by the second.  
"Yes. Have you seen him?"  
"No."  
"Ok. Sorry." Lorent said closing the lid back on his hiding place leaving a very confused Patrick standing bewildered staring at the bin.

It was a further twenty minutes before Francois turned up and even then it didn't go to plan. Lorent had jumped out of the bin yelling "SURRENDER YOUR MOUSTACHE OR PREPARE TO BE TICKLED!" he had been so sure it would work but instead Francois just laughed.  
"My moustache or my life I supposed..." Lorent just nodded solemnly. "Nice try but it's still not possible". The look Lorent gave him then was so full of rejection that it broke Francois' heart. "but..." and with that he pulled a pack of felt moustaches from his pocket "you can have these!" he said smiling. Lorent's smile then made the long queues at the shop worth it.  
"THANK YOU! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Lorent squealed trying to hug Francois but the other man was retreating rapidly away from Lorent.  
"Shower first." he said firmly. It wasn't that Francois didn't want a hug from Lorent; he really did! It was just that Lorent had been hiding in a bin for however long and he REALLY stank!

Lorent was up the stairs and in and out the shower in record time before racing down the stairs and into Francois' open arms. They stayed like that for a long time before Francois whispered "c'mon. Lets put this moustache on you then."  
"Really?"  
"Really." Lorent looked at him with the biggest smile ever on his face as they raced up the stairs and Francois couldn't help but smile back.

It didn't take long to get the moustache on as it was a sticky one even though Lorent's hands were shaking with excitement. Once the moustache was on both men's (already massive) grins grew even bigger and if when they went downstairs even Patrick was grinning and they all had a group hug to celebrate then that was nobody's business but their own.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want the version with French dialogue comment and I might post it once I'm sure it's correct.


End file.
